


"Don't Trust Me"

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [8]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Hellbent, Reconciliation, i contemplated giving this the / tag but it's so light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: When Lewis finally-finally-returns to the group, afteryearsof chasing, and violence, and death threats- he’s expecting resistance. FromArthurof all people, the one he hunted and tried to kill over and over again, he’s expecting fear, hatred,anger. It’s what he deserves, isn’t it?Instead, he’s received with open arms, like his returning friend instead of a reformed wraith. He can’t shake the feeling that this isn’tright. Of all the things he deserves, love isn’t one of them.He wishes Arthur would acknowledge that.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	"Don't Trust Me"

**Author's Note:**

> for @doodletrashcan on tumblr/nickkk here- the prompt was "don't trust me." thanks :)

“Don’t trust me.” 

“What?” Arthur steps forwards again, one hand slightly raised. “Lewis, don’t be-” 

“Arthur, just _listen_.” Lewis puts his hands up to keep him back. “I know- _think_ about what you’re _saying_. All I’ve given you is my _word_ that I’m not going to... try again. It’s been _two years_ of me- of chasing you and- and you can’t- I… I don’t…” it’s hard to keep his voice steady. “You shouldn’t trust me. You _need_ to… just… take a step back and think about this.” 

“Do you st-still…?” Arthur’s determined expression falters and he steps back, and Lewis’s heart sinks, realizing what he must think he meant. 

“I meant what I said-” how does he get his point across without making Arthur think he still hates him? “I don’t want to hurt you- _anymore_. But I _did,_ remember? And I _almost killed you_. You can’t just forget that and- and- _trust me_ just like _that_.” 

Arthur’s shoulders fall and his expression shifts- not upset, not angry, just… _confused_. Genuinely and completely and god, _how does he not get this_? “Why not? If you d-don’t hate me-” 

Lewis is starting to get _frustrated_ now. “You’re not supposed to _trust_ me. You’re not supposed to _love_ me! _I tried to kill you_ and you can’t just _pretend that didn’t happen!_ You’re supposed to be _mad_! You-” 

“Lewis- _Lewis_ ,” Arthur puts his hands up and tries to walk towards him, and it’s then that Lewis notices he’s floating a couple feet off the ground. He quietly lowers himself down to Arthur’s level, and can’t help but close his eyes when he puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“You forgave me, didn’t you?” Arthur says after a moment. 

“It took me two years and-” he opens his eyes reluctantly, and brushes a hand against Arthur’s collar, exposing one of the scars Mystery left there. “What, ten near misses?” 

“Eleven if you c-count running me off th-the road. But- it’s- it’s w-water under the fucking bridge, dude.” 

“ _You can’t say that_!“ Lewis tries to snap, but there’s no fire to it anymore. 

“What-” there’s an edge of frustration in his voice now. “Do you _want_ me to- to hate you?” 

“Why _don’t_ you?” 

He lets the question linger in the air for a while. 

“I don’t know,” he says finally, so soft he almost can’t hear it. “I just... I don’t th-think I could if I wanted to.” 

“I don’t deserve that.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think you have a ch-choice.” 

Lewis finally lets himself wrap his arms around Arthur, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. Arthur puts his arms around his neck in response. 

For a while they just stand there, Lewis trying and failing to come up with some way to argue against him. He barely even wants to anymore, even though he still _knows_ this is _bad_. 

“You have no sense of self-preservation,” is all he says in the end. 

“Th-that’s been kind of- of a recur- r-recurring problem.” 

Lewis can’t help but laugh at that- it’s barely more than a sigh, but he does. “I’m sorry.” He pulls him a little closer, burying his face a little deeper into the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry- I’ll do better-” 

“Just-” Arthur tightens his grip as well. “-just be my fr-friend again?” 

There’s a growing tightness in his nonexistent throat, and when he tries to speak it almost comes out as a sob. “Yeah- _yeah_. I think... I think I can do that.”


End file.
